


Un regalo para Blaine

by Sumire92



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, blowjob, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: —Mira, Sam, de verdad que te agradezco el gesto, pero no hace falta que gastes dinero en ningún regalo para mí.—El caso es que no lo he hecho —contestó con una sonrisa mientras posaba las manos sobre los hombros de Blaine—. Al final me di cuenta de que había algo que sí podía regalarte y que seguro que te gustaría. Y es gratis.—Vale, lo admito, me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?La sonrisa de Sam se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.—Yo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos a todxs!
> 
> Este fic surgió de una idea que se me ocurrió hace varios años, pero por diferentes motivos tuve que dejarla a un lado y acabó acumulando polvo en una carpeta del disco duro. Hará cosa de unos días, no obstante, me picó el gusanillo por volver a escribir un fanfic y me pareció buena idea rescatarlo.
> 
> De acuerdo, al lío: este capítulo iría, cronológicamente, poco después del 4x17, "Guilty Pleasures".  
> Soy consciente de que oficialmente no hay fechas de cumpleaños confirmadas para Blaine o para Sam; sin embargo, en su momento hice una pequeña investigación basándome en los capítulos de la cuarta temporada (investigación la cual he olvidado totalmente así que por favor no me la pidáis xD). El caso es que llegué a la conclusión de que el de Blaine tendría que caer aproximadamente entre finales de febrero y principios de marzo, así que ubiqué el cumpleaños sobre esas fechas.  
> Para el de Sam tenía incluso menos pistas, pero oye, me iba bien que se ubicara un par de meses después y Sam me pega como Tauro (cofcof), por lo que así se va a quedar.
> 
> Esto no tiene la menor transcendencia para el relato, pero me apetecía comentarlo :)  
> Por cierto, pongo lo de "underage" porque en ese momento de la serie los dos personajes son, técnicamente, menores de edad. Solo es por eso, que nadie se alarme xD  
> Y ahora dejemos de perder más tiempo y pongámonos con el asunto que nos atañe. Espero que os guste.

**Blam! – Un regalo para Blaine**

Faltaba poco para las ocho de la noche, pero el cielo de finales de febrero estaba oscuro como si fuera medianoche. Tina se estaba terminando de poner el abrigo para marcharse.

—Siento tener que irme tan pronto, Blaine —se disculpó la chica—. Pero ya sabes… —Su teléfono móvil sonó por tercera vez en apenas los últimos diez minutos, y ella puso los ojos en blanco sin necesidad de mirar siquiera quién era—. Mis padres y su estúpido toque de queda.

Apoyado contra la pared, a su lado, el muchacho agitó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada—. Gracias por haberme hecho compañía tanto rato.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —repuso ella riendo—. Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que iba a dedicarte todo el día.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró con un chasquido que Blaine se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba.

Era sábado, pero sus padres no estaban porque habían organizado una escapada romántica de todo el fin de semana, sin acordarse siquiera de que su hijo cumplía años. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la coincidencia de fechas, decidieron que cancelarlo sería un desperdicio. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Empezaba a asumir que era lo que tocaba por celebrar años la misma semana que la agencia de viajes del North Hills hacía la promoción del Segundo Valentín: «¡Disfrute de todas las ventajas de San Valentín a mitad de precio celebrándolo una semana más tarde!». Sus padres eran adictos a los viajes, pero también a ahorrar dinero, así que…

Sin embargo, aquel no era el motivo de su decepción. El año pasado el Glee club al completo le había montado una fiesta y había sido sensacional. Había bailado con Brittany y Santana, había cantado a dúo con Rachel y Mercedes, había hecho el tonto con Sam y los chicos, y después con Kurt… El listón había quedado alto, era consciente de que organizar otra fiesta de ese nivel era imposible cuando algunos de sus mejores amigos estaban liados con sus vidas universitarias a cientos de kilómetros. Pero este año ni siquiera podía contar con Kurt: hacía meses que no se hablaban, desde la gran discusión que habían tenido cuando fue a verle a Nueva York. Y en cuanto a Sam…

Decidió empezar a recoger para no pensar más en eso. Había pasado el día con Tina a base de comer porquerías y ver películas en el sofá, y en esos momentos la mesita estaba abarrotada de vasos de plástico, latas abiertas de varios refrescos, bolsas de patatas fritas vacías y alguna que otra caja de pizza de la que solo quedaban las migajas. Incluso le había traído una tarta de chocolate doble y caramelo para que soplara las velas, y que en esos momentos estaba a medio comer. No era su plan ideal, pero se había divertido cantando a coro _Moulin Rouge_ y bromeando con ella, y le agradecía el esfuerzo.

El timbre sonó mientras arrojaba los vasos a una bolsa de basura, acompañado de una retahíla de golpes frenéticos a la puerta.

—Vale, Tina, ¿qué te has dejado…? —la reprendió a gritos Blaine mientras se acercaba a abrir.

No era Tina.

Sam lo esperaba al otro lado, con el cabello rubio despeinado y resollando, como si hubiera venido corriendo.

Blaine tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. El corazón le había dado un vuelco.

—Sam. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Feliz cumpleaños, tío. ¿Puedo pasar?

El chico castaño se apartó para dejarle entrar sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

—Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes —se disculpó atropelladamente Sam—. Mis padres tuvieron una urgencia y tuve que quedarme vigilando a mis hermanos hasta que volvieron. Ojalá hubiera podido pasar el día contigo.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —lo perdonó.

Habían llegado a la sala de estar. Sam fue a hablar cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y bajó la mirada.

—¿Eso es una tarta de chocolate doble?

—Y con caramelo, sí. La ha traído Tina. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, pero gracias. —Sam volvió a erguir la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en él—. He venido porque quería entregarte mi regalo.

—Oh, pero no hacía falta…

—Eres mi colega, mi hermano —repuso—. Por supuesto que hace falta.

Aquella declaración produjo una sensación agridulce en Blaine. Colega. Hermano. Sam le gustaba. Le _gustaba_. Y Sam lo sabía. Pero a su vez era consciente de que el sentimiento no era correspondido. Sam lo apreciaba a él, por supuesto, pero no en un sentido romántico.

Blaine deslizó la mirada por el chico rubio y arqueó una de sus cejas al comprobar que tenía las manos vacías.

—¿Y dónde está?

Sam tragó saliva.

—Vale, esta es la cosa: no sabía qué regalarte. He estado dándole vueltas y vueltas durante muchos días, pero la verdad es que no he encontrado nada que creyera que pudiera gustarte. Al menos no sin que se fuera de presupuesto.

Un sentimiento de culpa cayó sobre Blaine cuando mencionó el tema del dinero. La familia de Sam no estaba en su mejor momento, y lo último que quería era que despilfarrara un dinero que necesitaban en un capricho para él.

—Mira, Sam, de verdad que te agradezco el gesto, pero no hace falta que gastes dinero en ningún regalo para mí.

—El caso es que no lo he hecho —contestó con una sonrisa mientras posaba las manos sobre los hombros de Blaine—. Al final me di cuenta de que había algo que sí podía regalarte y que seguro que te gustaría. Y es gratis.

—Vale, lo admito, me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

La sonrisa de Sam se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.

—Yo.

Blaine parpadeó mientras trataba de asimilar aquella respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Yo te gusto —soltó Sam sin pelos en la lengua, aunque un segundo después frunció el ceño—. Aún te gusto, ¿no?

Blaine sintió que sus mejillas estallaban en rubor al escuchar aquella afirmación, tan sencilla y a la vez tan vergonzosa. Desvió la mirada con incomodidad, gesto que el rubio interpretó como un sí.

—Yo seré tu regalo —siguió contando Sam, emocionado—. Durante esta noche haré todo lo que quieras.

Las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Blaine.

—¿Todo lo que quiera?

—Todo —repitió, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

—Sam, no sé si es una buena idea…

—No, no, es genial —se animó al explicarse—. Sé que me tienes ganas, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente mientras hablaba—. Con otro ni me lo plantearía, pero tú eres mi colega. Confío en ti.

Blaine tragó saliva y contempló a Sam. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, su sonrisa descrita despectivamente como “de trucha”, aunque a él le parecía arrebatadora. Sus bíceps y pectorales se insinuaban bajo la camiseta ajustada que llevaba esa noche, haciendo que su mente comenzara a recrearse en fantasías indecentes.

—No, esto es demasiado incómodo —declaró, apartándolo con firmeza.

—Vamos, no tengas vergüenza. ¿Es que ya no soy tu placer culpable?

—Se llama culpable por una razón, Sam. De verdad que no puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te juzgaría me pidas lo que me pidas. Mira.

Sam tomó la mano de Blaine, la llevó a su pecho musculado, sólido al tacto, y después fue bajándola para que palpara la fila de abdominales. Incluso con la camiseta por en medio sintió que su piel mandaba descargas eléctricas a las puntas de sus dedos. Blaine retiró la mano de golpe cuando comenzó a bajar más allá del ombligo.

—¿Ves? No me importa —volvió a insistir Sam, tratando de convencerlo.

Pero Blaine le dio la espalda, turbado, para que no viera cómo su cara había enrojecido violentamente. Aún sentía un hormigueo recorriendo su palma. Por mucho que Sam insistiera en decirle que no, estaba seguro que ambos se arrepentirían al día siguiente si llegaban a hacer… algo. Su amistad era todo lo que tenía, y era demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarla por una tontería como aquella.

Le oyó quitarse la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo, pero no hizo nada hasta que notó de pronto una prenda de ropa que le puso sobre la cabeza. Quiso protestar cuando, al tomarla, se dio cuenta de que era su camiseta, tibia al tacto. El bochorno escaló hasta la punta de sus orejas, y fue a más cuando lo sintió apretarse contra su espalda y sus brazos desnudos lo rodearon. De la sorpresa se le resbaló la camiseta de entre los dedos.

—Sam, para… —murmuró Blaine, al borde de la súplica.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación rechazar los regalos?

Blaine se dio la vuelta, envuelto en su abrazo. Sentía la ardiente piel de Sam a través de la camisa, tentándole.

—No deberíamos… —le advirtió, pero incluso él comenzaba a ser consciente de que el estoicismo se diluía en sus palabras.

—Lo que ocurra en casa, se queda en casa. Mañana nuestra relación seguirá siendo igual que ayer. Esto es solo un regalo. Una noche.

La voz de Blaine, apenas un hilito, se filtró a través del remolino de emociones contradictorias que lo arrasaban por dentro.

—¿… Me lo prometes?

A escasos centímetros de su rostro, a Sam se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Estaba convencido que Sam, pegado a él, también lo sentiría. Blaine inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Por ejemplo… —Su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero no se hizo atrás—… ¿Un beso?

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, esperando. Cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad, con los nervios aflorándole en cada centímetro de piel. En el fondo, esperaba que en cualquier momento Sam recapacitara, se hiciera atrás y los dos pudieran olvidarse de aquello.

Y entonces sintió los labios de Sam uniéndose a los suyos. Cálidos, suaves, tiernos, apenas rozándole pero dejando un hormigueo que tardaría en olvidar. Un beso que sellaba el pacto entre ellos dos. Un beso que abría la puerta a cualquier deseo.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron, Blaine los extrañó.

—Dame otro.

—Menos mal. Llegas a pedirme solo uno y me hundes la autoestima.

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse. Subió los brazos hasta rodear el cuello del rubio y dejó que sus labios volvieran a fundirse. Esta vez fue menos inocente, Sam lo estrechó por la cintura para pegarlo más a su torso y ejerció más presión con su boca. Con Kurt nunca se había besado de un modo tan intenso, y, con el carácter tan exquisito y petulante que tenía, Blaine dudó si en algún momento sucedería.

Los dos se separaron abruptamente para tomar aire. El aliento de Sam olía a caramelo de menta.

—Al sofá —alcanzó a musitar Blaine, excitado.

Sam lo inclinó para atrás hasta que quedó tumbado y se colocó encima robándole otro beso fugaz. Después le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió que se derretía. Blaine intentó desabrocharse los botones de la camisa pero Sam lo detuvo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Fue soltándolos uno a uno, empezando por los de abajo. Con los labios acariciaba la piel según iba liberándola: primero el ombligo, después los abdominales, después el pecho. Blaine sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo cuando notó su aliento en el cuello. Su respiración era descompasada, y aunque era una tontería pensarlo, le pareció que Sam se estaba excitando también.

Lo llamó con voz ahogada.

—Dime —respondió en un susurro ronco.

Blaine buscó su robusta mano, se la acercó a la boca y pasó la lengua por el extremo de su dedo índice. La piel clara de Sam se encendió como un semáforo. El antiguo _warbler_ se mostró satisfecho al comprobar que tenía razón.

—Alguien está siendo un gorrión muy malo… —farfulló el joven rubio. Hincó su pierna entre las dos de Blaine para separarlas. La rodilla rozaba su entrepierna y le arrancó un débil jadeo.

—Que yo sepa no te he pedido que hicieras eso —protestó.

—Será que no te he oído bien.

Blaine le pidió otro beso, y en aquella ocasión sus lenguas se tocaron, primero tímidas, después con deseo. Dejó que sus manos fueran descubriendo el torso de Sam. Lo había visto muchas veces en los vestuarios, anhelándolo en secreto, pero esa vez estaba a su alcance. En cuanto rozó sus pezones, Sam dio un respingo.

—Perdona —se disculpó Blaine de inmediato.

—Descuida —contestó—. Desde que trabajé como _stripper_ tengo los pezones un poco sensibles, eso es todo.

Sam se dispuso a reanudar el beso cuando Blaine se apartó. Aquello le había dado una idea.

—Baila para mí —se le ocurrió de repente, divertido—. Siempre he querido ver a Chocolate Blanco en acción en una sesión privada.

Un brillo travieso se iluminó en la mirada de Sam, quien parecía halagado por aquella petición.

—¿No te derretirás? El show de Chocolate Blanco es _muy_ caliente —lo retó, pícaro.

—Menea el culo y lo comprobaremos —respondió, levantando las cejas.

Sam se relamió los labios, se puso de pie y apartó la mesita para hacer espacio. Su cuerpo, visto desde tan cerca, era incluso más impresionante. Tenía los músculos bien definidos y una piel, como ya había podido comprobar, suave y lisa. Solo le bastaba flexionar los brazos para que sus bíceps se hincharan, o apretar el estómago para que los abdominales se marcaran más de lo que ya estaban.

Blaine comprobó de primera mano por qué Sam había logrado cosechar tanto éxito en el club de _striptease_ en el poco tiempo que lo había frecuentado. Además del físico, tenía la actitud. Pese la cara de niño bueno, podía convertirse en todo un golfo a voluntad. Se contorneaba destilando sensualidad en cada curva, devorándolo con la mirada intensa mientras extendía las piernas de forma provocativa o ponía el culo respingón para que se dibujaran mejor sus apretadas nalgas en los tejanos. En un momento dado agarró sus manos y las paseó por su cuerpo con total impunidad, arrastrándolas por los delineados oblicuos o haciéndole envolver su cintura con ellas. Incluso, a modo de venganza personal, tomó uno de sus dedos y lo hundió entre sus labios para sacarlo recubierto de saliva. Para cuando guió las manos del chico engominado al botón del pantalón e hizo que lo desbrocharan, Blaine ya estaba húmedo y palpitante. Marcada en sus bóxers, la erección de Sam era también más que evidente.

—Sam —se obligó a retenerse Blaine a sí mismo—, ¿hasta dónde vamos a llegar?

El chico rubio se quedó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no acabara de comprender la pregunta.

—Pues… hasta el final, ¿no?

—¿Estás seguro? Soy un gay adolescente. Imaginación y ganas no me faltan, precisamente.

Sam se rió.

—¿Te crees que me habría ofrecido sin ser consciente de ello? A ver, nunca he estado con otro chico, pero la mecánica la tengo dominada, y un agujero es un agujero…

—¿Y si te dijera que quiero estar encima?

—¿Encima como de cabalgar? —le preguntó el _stripper_ , tras reflexionar un momento.

—Encima como de _yo_ dándote por detrás… a _ti_.

La cara de Sam fue un poema cuando comprendió lo que Blaine le estaba insinuando.

—Vale, no había pensado en eso.

Blaine tuvo que apretar los labios con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir la risa. A su manera, aquella torpeza tan genuina era una de las facultades que lo habían encandilado.

Sam agitó la cabeza, avergonzado, y volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Está bien —anunció, tras lo que había parecido un breve debate interno—, _eso_ también entra en el trato. Te he prometido que haría todo lo que me pidieses y voy a cumplir mi palabra. Aunque duela.

Esta vez Blaine no pudo aguantarse las carcajadas. Fueron tan intensas que resbaló y cayó sobre la alfombra. Poniendo un mohín, la respuesta de Sam consistió en terminar de deshacerse de los pantalones y sentarse en cueros sobre el pecho del otro. El vibrante paquete que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara acalló todas las risas que Blaine pudiera emitir.

—Yo no he pedido que me muestres este primerísimo plano de tu amigo.

—Es parte del número —respondió. Entonces tomó las manos del moreno e hizo que le agarraran el culo—. Este suele ser el momento preferido para dejarme billetes en el tanga.

—Qué lástima que no lleve ninguno encima.

Sam hizo bascular la pelvis, como si fuera a embestir, y el rubor volvió a adueñarse del chico engominado. Las nalgas eran prietas y agradables de amasar, pero en ese momento toda la concentración de Blaine estaba dirigida al monstruoso bulto que se meneaba a menos de un palmo de sus narices. Por encima, Sam lo observaba con traviesa lascivia.

—No te cortes si quieres sacarme la ropa interior —dejó caer, guiñándole el ojo.

El chico era incapaz de pensar. La distancia era tan escasa que incluso percibía el olor a sudor que emanaba y que le estaba estallando el raciocinio. Lentamente, dirigió los dedos al borde de los bóxers para comenzar a bajarlos. Su propia erección se clavaba en los pantalones, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido al rubio.

—Al parecer no soy el único que tiene montada la tienda de campaña. —Hizo una media sonrisa repleta de descaro—. Si quieres que te ayude, no tienes más que pedirlo.

—Hazlo —le pidió con voz tímida.

—Creo que no te he oído.

—Hazlo —repitió más fuerte. Entonces se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de hacérselo pagar—. Hazlo con la boca.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello de Sam, pero se aguantó para no revelar su inquietud.

—Ya me había mentalizado que tendría que hacer algo así —repuso con tranquilidad mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los tejanos. Después se dio la vuelta para poder inclinarse hacia sus caderas.

Desde aquella posición, Blaine siguió tirando de los bóxers de Sam, hasta que cayeron por sus pantorrillas. De una patada el chico rubio se deshizo de ellos, quedando totalmente desnudo. La perspectiva de su vigoroso bate de béisbol hizo que Blaine se estremeciera de gusto y miedo. Sam tampoco lo hizo esperar, terminó de apartar la ropa del otro para liberar su miembro.

—Baja un poco las caderas —pidió Blaine a su compañero, que obedeció con rapidez. Cuando  hubo bajado suficiente, se sujetó a su pelvis y dio un primer y largo lametón por su longitud. Fantaseaba con hacer aquello desde hacía semanas, cada vez que lo contemplaba de refilón en las duchas del instituto.

Sam se agitó de gozo en cuanto lo rozó su lengua, y después, tragando saliva, se armó de valor e hizo lo mismo con la de Blaine. Este no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero ante la primera felación que estaba recibiendo en su vida.

Empezaron a chupar con más profundidad. El grueso pene del chico rubio ardía contra su lengua y su paladar, dejándole un regusto salado que lo estaba volviendo loco. A su vez Sam, para no haber hecho nunca algo parecido, se las apañaba bastante bien. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, Blaine le introdujo un dedo sorpresa en el ano. Tan sorpresa que Sam por los pelos dio una dentellada a lo que tenía en la boca.

—¡¿Q-q-qué haces?! —lo interrogó en pánico.

—Te dilato. Para que no duela cuando… ya sabes.

Sam se revolvió inquieto.

—Ah, ya… Claro... —El chico carraspeó—. Ve con cuidado, por favor. Le tengo mucho aprecio a poder sentarme —masculló, a todas  luces incómodo, antes de volver a su labor con reticencia.

Sintiéndose culpable, Blaine extrajo el dedo y lo lubricó con saliva antes de volver a introducirlo, esta vez más despacio. Su ano se resistió los primeros segundos, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Cuando lo juzgó suficiente, empezó a mover la punta dentro de la cavidad. Contra todo pronóstico, Sam soltó un gemido y su pene, aún en la boca de Blaine, se la llenó de esencia.

Blaine tuvo que agitarse para poder toser. Sam lo miraba, turbado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Se me ha escapado —dijo avergonzado.

El chico castaño siempre había tenido una morbosa curiosidad por descubrir qué sabor tendría el semen de Sam; que inundara su boca lo ponía como una moto. Pero aunque sintió una nueva oleada de excitación recorrerle la sangre hasta la punta del glande, Blaine se hizo el ofendido.

—Sal de encima —le ordenó, apartándolo con los brazos. Los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas le molestaban, así que terminó de quitárselos.

Solo con la camisa abierta, se levantó y le tendió la mano. Sin soltársela, lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

—Túmbate ahí —dijo secamente, señalando la cama doble que había en ella.

Al tiempo que Sam se acomodaba sobre las sábanas, el dueño de la casa rebuscó el bote de lubricante en el cajón inferior de la mesita de noche. Junto a él cogió también un preservativo, que el chico rubio miró con consternación.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? Somos tíos, no es como si pudiéramos quedar embarazados.

—Oh, bueno —respondió con calma mientras hacía amago de devolverlo al cajón—. Pensaba que poniéndomelo ayudaría a que se deslizara con más suavidad cuando te la metiera, pero si no quieres que lo use…

Los ojos se Sam se hicieron grandes como dos naranjas.

—Úsalo, por favor.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisita mientras se subía a la cama. Sin miramientos, cogió los tobillos del chico rubio y separó sus piernas, arrancándole una exclamación y un sonrojo. Su erección volvía a despuntar, palpitante.

—Aguanta así las piernas —le indicó tras haberlas flexionado hacia atrás para que no molestaran.

El ano de Sam se mostraba rosáceo entre las dos mejillas. Blaine abrió la botella de lubricante y untó las comisuras del agujero generosamente. De paso también se empapó los dedos con aquel resbaladizo producto. Después dejó el bote a un lado y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Sam; no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

Dirigió el primer dedo hacia la comisura del hueco y lo acarició con lentitud, disfrutando del momento. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sam de la cabeza a los pies.

—Está frío —se justificó. La repentina timidez que mostraba era adorable.

Blaine apretó la yema del dedo contra el ano y comenzó a introducirlo. Al contrario que la primera vez, aquella sensación ya no cogió a Sam por sorpresa; incluso comenzaba a disfrutarla, a juzgar por los ronroneos que emitía.

—Intenta no correrte tan rápido esta vez —le pidió con tono burlón.

Meneó un poco el dedo para comprobar la rigidez y vio que era poca. Cuando creyó que estaba bastante suelto para un dedo, Blaine introdujo el segundo. Sintió las paredes del recto apretarse, pero enseguida dejaron de ejercer resistencia. Con el tercer dedo el resultado fue similar. Estaba preparado.

Blaine extrajo los tres y se colocó el preservativo. Por si acaso, untó un poco más de lubricante por toda su longitud. Agarró los muslos de Sam a la altura de las caderas y lo arrastró hacia él. Su miembro se topó con su piel, a escasos centímetros del ano. Sam se revolvió incómodo una última vez mientras lo miraba expectante.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le advirtió el chico engominado una última vez—. Después de esto no hay marcha atrás.

— _Yippie-kay-yay, motherfucker_ —respondió Sam, haciendo una de sus imitaciones.

—¿Bruce Willis? —Blaine arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Vale, tal vez esté un poco asustado —admitió, con una sonrisa de angustia en los labios.

Blaine tomó su pene y lo orientó hacia el agujero. La mano le temblaba un poco; incluso él tenía nervios por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pero, tras haber llegado tan lejos, estaba convencido de que se arrepentiría más si se detenía a las puertas. Así que embistió.

Sam arqueó la espalda según lo iba penetrando. Inconscientemente quiso estirar las piernas, pero Blaine se las sujetó para mantenerlas alzadas. El interior se constreñía alrededor de su miembro, masajeándolo, estimulándolo aún más.

—Voy a moverme —avisó, y comenzó a retirarse para volver a empujar.

Las sacudidas empezaron siendo lentas, mientras Sam ponía un mohín de agobio, pero pronto la expresión de desagrado dejó paso a unos gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Blaine lo consideró como que estaba yendo por el buen camino, así que apretó el ritmo. La cavidad era estrecha y ardiente; con cada embestida sentía que se le iba a derretir de gozo.

Se inclinó para adelante y apoyó una mano a la altura de la cintura del rubio. Desplazó la otra hasta su verga y comenzó a masturbarla al ritmo de las arremetidas. Sam, agarrado a las sábanas con ambas manos, subió el volumen de los gritos. La voz ronca sonaba afrodisíaca a los oídos de Blaine, que no podía asegurar cuál de los dos lo estaba disfrutando más.

—Estoy a punto… de venirme —jadeó Sam con voz entrecortada.

—Hazlo —le concedió Blaine—, yo también estoy a punto.

La erección de Sam se sacudió en su mano antes de salpicar más lefa sobre todo su sudoroso torso. Incapaz de aguantar más, Blaine también estalló. Tal como lo hizo, sus fuerzas se esfumaron. Se desplomó sobre el otro, falto de aliento.

—Cualquiera diría que te lo has pasado mejor que yo —bromeó Blaine, que abrazó la cintura cálida del otro, embriagándose con el aroma de su piel sudada. Notó los espasmos del abdomen en la mejilla cuando Sam se rió.

—Me lo imaginaba muchísimo más doloroso —reconoció—, aunque sigo prefiriendo dar que recibir.

Blaine se removió, decidiendo si hacerlo o no. Aún sentía cierto ardor hormigueándole por la parte inferior, cierta curiosidad que quería saciar. Al final se envalentonó, poniéndose a cuatro patas hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sam. Incluso con el cuerpo caliente pudo reconocer el sonrojo que le subía a las mejillas.

—¿Crees que tienes energía para una ronda más?

La envergadura hinchándose contra su trasero fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Sam quiso incorporarse pero Blaine se lo impidió.

—Que yo sepa, no he dicho que pudieras levantarte.

Apoyado sobre el vientre de Sam, Blaine recuperó la botella de lubricante que había olvidado en la cama y se untó la palma de la mano con una buena cantidad. Después la deslizó detrás de él, donde la recién despierta erección del rubio lo esperaba, y comenzó a frotarla con ahínco. Bajo sus muslos, Sam se regocijó como un gato.

—Dios, que bien lo haces —suspiró, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Si me la cascaran así el resto de la vida, moriría feliz.

Blaine estuvo tentado de responderle que su mano estaba disponible siempre que quisiera, o la parte de él que prefiriese, pero prefirió callarse. Para Sam aquello era cosa de una única noche, después de todo.

Con lo grande que era pensó que tal vez necesitaría echarle más lubricante, pero al final no hizo falta. El poco producto que le quedaba en los dedos bastaría para lubricarse a sí mismo. Escurrió el índice por su propio agujero cuando Sam se incorporó de pronto.

—Espera, deja que yo haga eso.

Blaine quiso protestar pero la decisión del otro fue inamovible. Sam ya había tomado el bote y se estaba echando un buen chorro en las yemas. Con el chico engominado sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, Sam lo sujetó por la cintura con una mano y deslizó la otra hasta el final de su columna, desde donde fue bajando siguiendo la hendidura entre sus glúteos. Cuando localizó la abertura, introdujo la punta del primer dedo.

Blaine se apretujó contra él, en todos los sentidos. Estaba acostumbrado a dilatarse usando sus propios dedos, pero los de Sam eran más gruesos y llegaban más hondo, hasta donde nunca habían podido alcanzar los suyos. Sin avisar, introdujo el segundo también y el chico castaño comenzó a temblar. El joven rubio se puso tenso.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —quiso saber Sam. Tenía un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—No, no, lo estás haciendo muy bien —le aseguró Blaine, abrazado a su cuello. «Demasiado bien incluso», pensó.

Como si lo imitara, terminó después de introducirle el tercer dedo y comprobar que podía deslizarlos con facilidad. Blaine soltó un gemido cuando sacó todos los dedos de golpe.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué? —musitó Sam, un poco incómodo. Había desplazado sus manos hacia atrás para poder inclinarse y dejarle más espacio—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Las mejillas de Blaine se arrebolaron ante aquella pregunta. Otra de sus fantasías recurrentes implicaba a Sam empotrándolo vigorosamente contra la pared de los vestuarios. Sentía un cosquilleo en sus partes con solo recordarlo. Desconocía qué preferencias sexuales tenía cuando estaba con mujeres, en qué posiciones le gustaba o no mientras lo hacía con ellas, pero estaba convencido que su forma física era más que suficiente para levantarlo y empujarlo contra los azulejos.

Sin embargo, la idea de pedirle una postura tan específica…

—Está bien con que te dejes cabalgar —decidió al final, mientras le empujaba la frente con un dedo para que se volviera a tumbar. Pero Sam le pescó el dedo con la mano.

—¿Seguro? —le interrogó con mirada perspicaz—. No pareces muy convencido.

—Te digo que así ya está bien —insistió Blaine.

Sam no se dejó enredar.

—Corta el rollo. Te he besado, te la he chupado y hasta me has desvirgado por detrás. ¿No crees que el momento de preocuparte por mi opinión ya ha pasado?

Blaine se iba enrojeciendo según escuchaba todo lo que le reprochaba el otro chico. Sintiéndose que se había pasado, Sam lo estrechó con mimo y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Solo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche. Pídeme lo que te haga verdadera ilusión —prosiguió, con voz más suave, mientras le despojaba de la camisa que todavía llevaba. Con ella hizo una bola y la lanzó al extremo contrario del cuarto, dejando a Blaine totalmente desnudo.

Aún un poco avergonzado, el chico engominado le susurró al oído lo que tenía en mente. El antiguo _stripper_ lo alzó sin darle apenas tiempo para reaccionar. De súbito, Blaine estaba encerrado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sam. Sus manos lo agarraban firmemente por las caderas, que estaban apoyadas directamente contra la pelvis del otro. Su envergadura rozaba la piel entre sus nalgas.

—¿Así querías decir?

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Blaine se limitó a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.

Sam se inclinó un poco más. Una de sus manos pasó a sujetarlo por el final de la espalda de Blaine, mientras que la otra lo levantó por debajo, guiando el miembro hacia la entrada. Blaine se colgó de su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, procurando mentalizarse para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Con una larga exhalación, Sam empujó hacia dentro. Su aliento sopló detrás de la oreja de Blaine, quien se estremeció en el acto. La erección penetraba más y más en su interior; con su portentoso tamaño no había ninguna señal que indicara hasta dónde alcanzaría. Flotando en los brazos de Sam se sentía vulnerable y seguro a la vez. Estaba a punto de llegar al linde entre el placer y el dolor cuando Sam se detuvo.

—Ya está —escuchó en su oído, un susurro que disparó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Pues empieza —lo apremió con voz más ahogada de lo que hubiera preferido.

El chico no se hizo de rogar. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad, acostumbrándolo a la plenitud que lo invadía, aunque enseguida la cadencia de sus movimientos se volvió más rápida, más impetuosa. En cuanto se vino a dar cuenta, Blaine tenía las piernas cruzadas alrededor de la pelvis del otro y las apretaba contra sí en cada acometida, haciéndole llegar más hondo.

Lejos de soltarse, los brazos de Sam lo estrujaban manteniéndolo apretado contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que el muchacho fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. La fricción de sus torsos recubiertos de un sudor perlado aportaba tanto al delirio de Blaine como lo hacían aquellas embestidas. Si antes había sentido que su miembro iba a derretirse, ahora era todo su cuerpo quien amenazaba con hacerlo en cualquier momento.

—Tienes el mejor rabo del mundo —balbuceó entre jadeos. Los dedos de su mano habían trepado hasta la cabeza de Sam y se hundían y alborotaban sus mechones rubios.

—Lo mismo digo de tu culo, tío —masculló entre dientes—, por uno así me plantearía volverme gay.

Blaine no pudo evitar buscar sus ojos, con un batiburrillo de emociones haciéndole un nudo en el estómago, pero cuando fue a responder una nueva embestida ahogó sus palabras. Apretó el rostro contra el cuello del otro para no verle. Observarlo a tan escasa distancia resultaba doloroso. Saber que lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez seguía fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no dejaba de verle el doble sentido a todo lo que decía, como si aquella situación pudiera cambiar algún día. Unas ilusiones falsas que no hacían más que torturarlo en cada ocasión. Notó que, bajo los párpados, sus ojos se humedecían.

Y, sumido en la oscuridad, sintió los labios de Sam uniéndose a los suyos con dulzura; su lengua ávida abriéndose paso hacia su boca. Fue un beso inesperado. Blaine no lo había pedido, pero fue como si Sam hubiera entendido sus preocupaciones incluso sin que hiciera falta decirlas en voz alta. Percibía la pared helada a su espalda, pero ni siquiera aquello lograba contrarrestar la febril sensación que comenzaba a aflorar por todo él según correspondía aquel beso. Así que dejó que sus inquietudes se hundieran hasta el fondo de la mente.

—Sam, voy a… —comenzó a musitar, sin poder terminar la frase por culpa del gemido que emitió al alcanzar el clímax.

Blaine eyaculó sin poder contenerse, salpicando sin control la piel de ambos. Sam derramó entonces su abundante semilla en su interior, acompañando las últimas sacudidas.

Los dos permanecieron quietos, apoyados en la pared, sin llegar a soltarse. La respiración de ambos seguía siendo rápida y superficial; sus palpitaciones resonaban pecho con pecho. Sam apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del otro, y la calidez de su aliento acariciaba el lateral del cuello de Blaine y le producía un agradable cosquilleo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel pequeño idilio, Blaine sentía la duda que pesaba en el fondo de su corazón. Aquella incertidumbre contra la que había estado luchando todo el rato. Pese a que hubiera preferido seguir disfrutando del arrebujo que le proporcionaba el chico rubio, Blaine lo apartó. Incluso el antiguo _stripper_ pareció obedecer a desgana.

—Sam, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, dispara —lo invitó, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Después de todo esto, ¿hay ninguna posibilidad de que te hayas replanteado tu sexualidad? ¿Qué tal vez seas bisexual, o incluso…?

—¿Gay? —terminó la frase el otro. Las comisuras de su boca se habían curvado hacia arriba en una mueca divertida—. Desde luego, ahora me siento cerca de la otra acera. Oírte jadear mi nombre es una experiencia reveladora.

—Imbécil —farfulló, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

Sam le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Sea como amigo, o como novio, o de cualquier otra forma, lo único que tengo claro del todo es que te necesito en mi vida. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El chico rubio estiró el cuello y le besó la frente. Blaine se apretó en su costado, dejándose refugiar por aquel brazo que lo envolvía. Sam tenía razón. Lo importante no era la etiqueta que los uniera, sino saber que estaban unidos. Le quería, y él correspondía sus sentimientos con la misma sinceridad. Aquello valía más que cualquier palabra que le pudiese pedir.

—Y, bueno —añadió Sam, aclarándose de pronto la garganta—, este ha sido el mejor polvo que he echado en la vida. Quede como quede nuestra relación, puedes contar conmigo para repetir cuando quieras.

—Tu cumpleaños es en mayo… —recordó el muchacho de pelo engominado. Sam lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Eh, no vayas tan rápido, que aún no hemos acabado aquí.

Blaine le devolvió la mirada. Sus cejas se alzaron como si fueran a salir disparadas cuando descubrió que hablaba en serio.

—¿Quieres más? —lo cuestionó con incredulidad—. ¿Ahora?

El antiguo bailarín sexual ronroneó mientras se ponía a cuatro patas. Parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—Te he prometido una noche entera, tío. Todavía nos quedan muchas horas por delante.

 

Un insistente golpeteo despertó a Blaine de su letargo. La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la cortina, y un cálido brazo lo arropaba apretándolo contra el cuerpo que dormía a su lado.

—¿Quién será…? —resopló el chico castaño con fastidio.

Intentó zafarse del abrazo de Sam, pero lo único que provocó fue que este emitiera un gruñido y lo sujetara con más firmeza. Tuvo que insistir varias veces hasta convencerlo de que lo soltara, lo cual hizo a regañadientes.

Blaine agarró el pijama, que no había usado en toda la noche, y se lo fue poniendo a marchas forzadas según descendía por las escaleras. Al pasar por el comedor se topó con toda la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y creyó conveniente quitarla de la vista. La lanzó deprisa y corriendo al cesto de la colada; después ya lo arreglaría.

Al otro lado de la puerta lo esperaba Tina con una bolsa de bollos en la mano.

—Hola —la saludó con desconcierto, acompañándose de un bostezo. No se había podido lavar ni la cara, los párpados le pesaban. No quería saber ni cómo tenía el pelo en aquel momento.

—Menudas ojeras llevas —comentó ella con gesto contrariado—. ¿Una mala noche?

—Al contrario. —La respuesta le salió sola. Tuvo la necesidad de explicarse mejor—.  No es nada grave. Después de que te marcharas vino Sam, se quedó a dormir...

Tina puso los ojos como platos ante aquella noticia.

—Anda, hola, Tina —la saludó el aludido, que bajaba en esos momentos envuelto en un albornoz. El pecho se le veía parcialmente a través de las solapas holgadas.

—¿Cómo que te has quedado a dormir? —le espetó la chica, poniéndose hecha una furia—. ¡Aaaaaargh, yo también quería! ¡¿Por qué mis padres son tan maníacos del control?!

—Sí, menuda lástima —opinó Sam, que había pasado descuidadamente el brazo por la cintura de Blaine. Entonces emitió también un lánguido bostezo—. Necesito café.

—Prepara para los tres, ya que estás —le pidió el propietario de la casa.

—Vale —accedió. Entonces lo miró de refilón—. Te lo haré muy caliente y con leche, como a ti te gusta —añadió, guiñándole el ojo.

El muchacho rubio se encaminó hacia la cocina, no sin antes darle una palmada en el culo al otro. Una de las cejas de la chica se levantó en actitud suspicaz.

—Si no os conociera, diría que esta noche os habéis liado.

—No digas tonterías, Tina.

—¿Por qué Sam está diciendo que sí con la cabeza? —preguntó, mirando más allá de él.

—Anda, pasa —la invitó para que dejara de hablar.


End file.
